fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mothflame/Story
Below is the full story of the game Mothflame, from the start to the end. Story An Adventure Begins The story begins with LISA laying down on a patch of tall grass in a cave, she gets up and only remembers her own name, she decides to explore a bit, she comes across a cracked wall in her path and hears something rolling nearby, she runs away from the wall to not get smashed by a giant rock, she goes another path and finds herself in a town with many bugs living in it. LISA is invited into the town elder's home, where he tells her about the story of the underground, as much as he remembers at least. When LISA steps out of the house, the town is being attacked by bugs in brown armor, who chase the inhabitants and LISA out of it, the robot moth finds herself in a small cave with a tall and strong-looking beetle, who tells LISA about the Kabuto clan, the bugs who attacked Lilliburg, he also says his name is Chase and he gives LISA a chip with a drawing of a blade on it, she puts it in a slot on her arm and is able to attack with a sword coming out of her arm. LISA leaves the cave and cuts through a few enemies and trees to get to her next destination. The Crystal Forest Passing through another cave, LISA arrives at the Crystal Forest, a cave filled with colorful crystals that reflect light from the surface, which makes the place very colorful. LISA comes across a door with four triangles and a square, all indented into it, like a star, so she explores the Crystal Forest to find all of these shapes. LISA returns to the door and places the pieces in the slots, the door then opens and she continues on to a corridor lined with crystals, something rolls at her from the distance, LISA tries to run but the door is closed, the thing coming at her stops and unrolla, revealing itself to be a big pill-bug, who said his name is Russell, guard of the Crystal Forest by order of "Lord Luke", so LISA and Russell fight. After being defeated Russell rolls back to where he came from and a scorpion appears, climbing down the walls, he says his name is Luke, or Lord Luke as his minions call him, he gets a large staff and attacks LISA, she tries to fight back but is defeated, being left in the cave to die. The Capital, Birdstone LISA wakes up later in what seems like an inn, she gets up and walks outside, to see that she's in a large underground city, Willard, the Lilliburg elder, walks out of the building to meet her and tell her about the capital of the underground, the city of Birdstone, Willard then leaves back to Lilliburg and lets LISA walk around on her own, she find her way to an exit from the city, a guard tells her that it leads to the Deserted Plains, and lets her through with a warning that he or any other guards aren't responsible for something happening beyond their gates. LISA steps out into the burning sands of the desert and mkaes her way to a massive tower that seems to pierce the rocks above, but before she could enter and explore, a massive moth flew in front of her and stopped her, warning her that if she took another step closer to the Kabuto Tower, she'd have to die. LISA questioned who the large bug was, and he simply said he was "The Magician", one of the Kabuto clan's many generals, known as the Arcana Knights, LISA challenged The Magician and they fought, ending with LISA winning and, in a last ditch move, The Magician destroying the ground below them, dropping the two of them into the Honey Caverns. Kingdom of Bees LISA finds herself in a pit of honey, sinking along with The Magician, she quickly jumps off of one of his wings and saves herself, while The Magician sinks and, presumably, dies. LISA is almost instantly caught by a small squad of bees, but she escapes and hides behind some honeycombs, she then has to sneak around the Honey Caverns, staying away from guards and civilians alike, until she meets up with a black butterfly that crashes through a ceiling and attacks LISA, the butterfly calls herself "The Fool", another Arcana Knight, and she fights LISA for what she did to her big brother. After the battle, LISA and The Fool are arrested by the bees for not only fighting like that in public, but also not being bees, according to King Horlet's new laws. LISA escapes from her jail cell and offers to take The Fool away with her, but she refuses, so LISA continues, sneaking around through Horlet's castle until she reaches the throne room and realizes that Horlet was not a bee, but a hornet, trying to get all of the honey for himself, so, to defend himself, Horlet fights LISA. The robot moth wins and Horlet is properly unmasked, the bees carry him away and apologize to LISA and everyone in the prison for all the misunderstadings, and they say that they'll elect a new queen or king for the Honey Caverns. LISA leaves the caverns and heads back to Birdstone. The Kabutos' Master Plan Returning to Birdstone, LISA sees that it is being destroyed by a dragonfly in the Kabuto clan's armor, he brings her down to the main plaza, where he says his name is The Tower, he throws LISA into a fountain and they begin to fight. The Tower loses and LISA rushes back to Lilliburg, as she thought it might be under attack as well, she reaches the town and, surely enough, Russell is attacking, destroying the buildings and attacking citizens, LISA stops him and they fight as well. After the battle, Russell retreats and LISA sees that Willard had been severely injured in the attack, Chase offers to take care of the situation and LISA continues to the Grassy Caves, where she breaks the rock that had blocked her way and continues until she meets up with another Arcana Knight, The High Priestess, who fights LISA much like the others had. Upon being defeated, The High Priestess tells LISA that she couldn't stop their leader, Luke, from getting the treasure of the Ruins of Edrius, which is located in the Crystal Forest. LISA rushes to the Crystal Forest, where she meets another Arcana Knight, The Chariot, she defeats him and finds a boulder blocking her path later on, Chase appears behind her and lifts the rock, throwing it away, LISA then continues towards the Ruins of Edrius, where she explores the temple and finds Luke in a room with an odd orb at the center. Luke explains that the orb is the Key of Edrius, the artifact that allows anyone to bring the destroyer of worlds, Edrius into the mortal realm, but LISA wouldn't let Luke do that, so she fights him so he can't get the orb. Luke is defeated and LISA escapes from the temple before it crumbles, on her way back out of the Crystal Forest, she finds a big wall of plants blocking the path. The Citadel of Flowers LISA makes it into the plant fortress and explores it, fighting off small plants and rescuing bugs from the vines, she comes across odd propeller leaves that blow air upwards, she can not use them to proceed, so she explores some more and finds a chip to let her use a parachute, she goes back to the propellers and uses her parachute, sending her upwards to the higher floors of the plant castle. After exploring even more, LISA finds a giant white flower, seemingly asleep, she tries to sneak past it, but it wakes up and attacks LISA with its acidic spit, LISA fights back and is victorious, destroying the flower and its citadel, and allowing her to go back to Lilliburg and towards the Deserted Plains. Beginning of The End LISA arrives at Birdstone, the city is still destroyed, but a dark fog is seeping in from the desert, the light that used to come in from the surface are dimmed out by the same mist, she rushes to the gate to the desert and pushes the weakened guard to the side to go to the Kabuto Tower quickly, she maks it decetly far though the passage into the desert, but it is blocked by rocks, so she has to take a detour. Along the way, one last Arcana Knight shows himself, Wheel of Fortune, who attacks LISA but is soon defeated, the robot moth then continues into the tower and her final trials begin. End of The World Before LISA can enter the Kabuto Tower, Chase, Willard and Juice join her to thank her for the help and for her to thank them back, so, alogn with Chase, LISA enters the tower in pursuit of Luke, to stop the end of the world. Chase helps LISA along the way to the top of the tower, moving blocks and destroying certain walls for her to continue, but as they close in to the top, Chase has to stay behind as LISA fights her way to reach Luke and defeat him once and for all. LISA comes across an arena-like room, Russell then appears and attacks LISA, she fights back and defeats him, then The Magician appears and LISA realizes that Luke's final trial for her is to defeat all of the Arcana Knights again. LISA is victorious in the arena and makes it to the top floor of the tower, where she sees the surface properly for the first time, but it is far from beautiful, the trees are dying and the sky is dark, Luke appears and challenges LISA, she attacks him first and they duel for the Key of Edrius. As he is about to die, Luke touches the Key of Edrius and gains a shining white armor, LISA's attacks cannot do anything to Luke in this form, the roof of the tower is destroyed by the raging fog and LISA is hopeless, until Chase appears and, with all his power, manages to deflect Luke's energy ball back at him, sacrificing himself in the process. Luke, or "The World", is then open for attack and LISA defeats him easily, in one final move, The World siphons the power from the Key of Edrius and becomes the massive demon he wanted to summon all along, and LISA has her final battle with Edrius. As Edrius fades into nothing, he cries out in agony and curses LISA, to no avail, the skies turn back to a birght blue and the vegetation in the surface is revived. Epilogue After Chase's death, LISA is allowed by Willard to take his house in Lilliburg, she settles in and, while she never found out much, if anything, of her past, at least she saved the poeple of the underground and was useful to them, and she is perfectly happy with the present. The EndCategory:Stories Category:Subpages